O Recomeço
by nic.andrade.s
Summary: Essa história se passa algumas semanas depois de Cidade do Fogo Celestial. Isabelle está reconstruindo sua relação com Simon. E Simon está a caminho da Ascensão. Não sou boa em fazer sinopses. Mas leia se você ama Sizzy como eu. Espero que gostem.


Já havíamos feito o pedido a meia hora e nossa mesa ainda estava vazia. Não que eu estivesse muito ansiosa para comer o que o que aquele restaurante oferecia. O lugar tinha um cheiro agradável de pinho, mas não o suficiente para esconder o cheiro de carne queimada e ferrugem. Minha primeira opção não teria sido um lugar mundano para um encontro, o Taki's teria sido uma escolha bem melhor. Eu gostava do conforto que eu encontrava lá, não precisando me importar se algum demônio iria me atacar pelas costas. Era um pouco parecida com a sensação que eu tinha no Instituto. Eu me sentia mais segura lá do que em Idris, onde eu já tinha tido provas que não era tão seguro como diziam ser. Mas Simon ainda estava se acostumando com o Mundo das Sombras e tudo para ele era meio novo.

De novo.

Depois do que Magnus tinha feito com ele, (ele ainda não tinha contado o que era. Um feitiço. Algum tipo de ritual. Ninguém sabia.) Simon tinha se lembrado apenas do básico do mundo dos Caçadores de Sombras. Ele começou a se lembrar de mais coisas depois que passou a ir com mais frequência ao Instituto. Na verdade, no instante em que ele pisou na grande igreja gótica e viu que não era um grande galpão abandonado, ele se lembrou de entrar por aquelas portas com Clary e Jace, e que Jace tinha acabado de matar alguns policiais, ao que Jace respondeu "Não eram policiais". Por isso quando ele me disse aonde seria nosso encontro, eu não contestei. Apenas a idéia de passar um dia inteiro com ele já era ótima.  
>O barulho de pratos atingindo a mesa me tirou dos meus pensamentos. A garçonete magra com cabelos loiros estava servindo a nossa mesa e quando terminou ela ainda estava equilibrando quatro pratos em duas bandejas, uma em cada mão. Ela devia ter muita experiência, aquele tipo de equilíbrio era digno de um Caçador de Sombras. Dando um aceno e dizendo que qualquer coisa que quiséssemos era só chamar, ela foi servir as outras mesas.<p>

Voltei minha atenção para o meu pedido, um hambúrguer simples, uma porção de batatas fritas e uma Diet Coke. Não era minha comida preferida mas era melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu pudesse cozinhar. De acordo com Alec e Jace, minhas habilidades culinárias eram extremamente limitadas. Simon havia pedido o mesmo que eu, e ele olhava para o prato com genuína expressão de apreciação. Eu nunca iria entender os hábitos dos mundanos.  
>- Então - a voz de Simon me fez olhar pra ele - Bom apetite.<br>- Bom apetite - eu repeti.  
>Dei uma mordida no hambúrguer e, surpresa, ele não estava tão ruim. Apenas um pouco gorduroso demais talvez.<br>- Então - ele diz de novo - Clary me chamou para ir no Instituto. Ela disse que eu tenho que aprender um pouco mais sobre o mundo de vocês.

Nas últimas semanas ele tem se encontrado bastante com Clary. Ela conta para ele como costumavam ser as coisas entre eles, do que eles gostavam, do que não gostavam. Simon ficou muito surpreso no início, dizendo como ele nunca tinha encontrado uma garota com os mesmos gostos que ele, e ela disse que era exatamente por isso que eles eram amigos. Ele estava passando uma grande quantidade de tempo comigo, Alec, Clary e Jace no Instituto. E Alec estava sendo realmente mais amável com ele, até Jace parecia estar sendo mais simpático. Ele parecia ter adquirido um recente respeito por Simon, eu não sabia se aquele sentimento era verdadeiro, ou era mais uma tentativa de parecer um anjo aos olhos de Clary. Jace. Sempre tentando conquistar a garota, mesmo quando a garota _já era_ dele. Às vezes Simon faltava escola pra se encontrar com a gente, mas sua mãe nunca desconfiou. Alguns dias eu me sentia culpada por ele estar mentindo para ela, mas eu ainda estava muito feliz por ele realmente ter voltado a poder entrar no Instituto, minha casa. Então a culpa nunca durava muito tempo. Eu queria mostrar para ele tudo o que havia para ver nos labirintos de corredores do Instituto. As bibliotecas e as salas de armas, as torres mais altas aonde se podia admirar uma visão esplêndida do pôr do sol em Nova York. A estufa, que era incrivelmente bonita à noite, o que conseguia criar um clima muito romântico. Agora eu entendia porque Jace tinha levado Clary lá.

Mas, apesar de todo o tempo que Simon tinha passado lá, ele parecia um pouco nervoso com o recente convite de Clary.  
>- Ela está certa - eu digo para assegurá-lo - todo mundano destinado a Ascender precisa aprender todo sobre os Caçadores de Sombras.<br>-Eu sei, é que… eles não parecem gostar muito de mim.  
>-Eles? - eu pergunto.<br>-Sim, seus pais. Algumas pessoas da Clave - ele diz - Eles olham pra mim como se estivessem julgando coisas que fiz. Mas nem eu sei que coisas são essas. Na maioria das vezes eu nem me lembro do rosto deles - Simon parecia um pouco desesperado, não que eu fosse julgar. A Clave estava avaliando ele por coisas que ele nem mesmo se lembrava de ter feito. Era de enlouquecer qualquer um. Mas eu também não entendia o que eles estavam julgando, afinal, Simon nunca tinha feito nada para prejudicá-los de verdade. Talvez tivesse algo a ver com ele ter sido o vampiro Diurno com a Marca de Caim.  
>Eu sabia. Até mesmo depois de o mundo ser quase destruído duas vezes, as pessoas da Clave ainda tinham um preconceito ridículo com os seres do Submundo. Mesmo depois de Simon voltar a ser humano e provar ser totalmente inofensivo (não que ele fosse muito ameaçador quando era vampiro) eles olham para ele como se de repente ele fosse criar presas e sair matando mundanos. Idiotas.<br>-Bem você costumava ser um vampiro. Eu realmente não ligo, mas a Clave sempre foi desconfiada, o que nunca os ajudou a resolver alguma coisa - eu digo - Não ligue pra isso, eles são apenas idiotas. - eu dou de ombros, tentando provar para ele que não tem nada para se preocupar.  
>Simon ainda não parece convencido. Ele abaixa um pouco a cabeça e um vinco aparece entre suas sobrancelhas.<br>- Simon - eu digo, e ele levanta os olhos para mim - não se preocupe com isso, tudo bem? É só a Clave sendo a Clave. Você pode não saber das coisas que fez, mas eu sei. Você é muito mais corajoso do que vários Caçadores de Sombras que já conheci.

Ele está olhando pra mim e não sei se falei alguma coisa errada. O cabelo dele está grande, quase cobrindo seus olhos, mas eu ainda consigo vê-los. Um sorriso tímido aparece em seu rosto. Ele dá outra mordida no seu hambúrguer e dá um gole na sua Diet Coke. Eu faço o mesmo, e quando ele termina de mastigar e engole diz:  
>-Obrigada, de verdade Izzy - o uso do meu apelido faz meu coração perder uma batida - vocês falam de todas essas coisas que eu fiz, mas eu não me imagino fazendo isso, entende? - ele dá uma pausa e continua - Clary me disse que uma vez eu salvei vocês de um Demônio Maior, isso é verdade?<br>- Sim - eu rio enquanto lembro daquele dia, na hora não pareceu tão engraçado, mas agora certamente parecia - é verdade. Estávamos prestes a ser mortos e você chegou com um arco e flecha e atirou na claraboia do prédio de Clary. - eu levanto uma sobrancelha pra ele.  
>Ele arregala um pouco os olhos e parece não acreditar.<br>- Eu? Mas eu nem sei atirar uma flecha do jeito certo. - ele diz  
>- Bem, eu não sei sobre isso, mas aquele foi um belo tiro. Você realmente salvou nossas vidas naquele dia - falo e dou sorriso tranquilo para ele.<br>O sorriso no rosto dele fica mais pronunciado.  
>- Então eu sou herói? - ele pergunta.<br>As palavras que ele diz, o jeito que ele diz. Tão parecido com a última vez que eu disse que ele tinha salvado minha vida. Me lançam numa confusão de memórias. Aquela foi a primeira vez que ele disse que me amava. Não exatamente a primeira. Mas naquela vez ele realmente queria dizer. Ele não estava numa ilusão ou bêbado.  
>Ele deve ter visto o olhar no meu rosto porque o sorriso dele desapareceu.<br>- O quê? O que eu disse?  
>Eu me apresso em recompor minha expressão.<br>-Não. Nada. Não foi nada - eu balanço a cabeça - Então, o que você tem planejado para hoje? - eu digo pra tentar aliviar o clima e tento colocar uma expressão inocente no meu rosto.  
>Quando ele me convidou para o encontrou e eu perguntei o que íamos fazer ele me disse que tinha um dia inteiro planejado e só me contou o lugar onde nós íamos comer. Eu realmente estava curiosa para saber o que ele tinha planejado e até perguntei a Clary mas ela apenas sorriu um pouco, balançou a cabeça e saiu andando. Traidora.<br>Ele obviamente entendeu minhas intenções, porque seu sorriso se tornou malicioso e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
>- Não mesmo, você não vai me convencer a contar. - ele diz.<br>-Ah, vamos lá Simon. Por favor. Sabe, eu realmente tinha que me preparar - eu digo tentando soar convincente - e se você me levar a algum lugar aonde eu tenha que lutar contra alguns demônios? Eu estou sem armas o suficiente e quando eles nos atacarem eu vou colocar você na minha frente então eu vou ter tempo de fugir.  
>Olho para seu rosto, mas ele não parece convencido. Droga. Ele realmente estava sendo leal a sua decisão. Mas saber que ele teve o trabalho de planejar um dia inteiro para nós me deixou realmente feliz. Nenhum garoto nunca tinha se preocupado comigo a esse ponto. Mas, mais uma vez, Simon tinha sido o único garoto por quem eu tinha me apaixonado. E eu não ainda não estava pronta para admitir isso para outras pessoas, mas eu não estava negando a verdade para mim mesma.<br>Eu solto um longo suspiro e olho pra ele. Seu rosto está impassível.  
>-Tudo bem, tudo bem. Por agora - eu digo - eu não sou do tipo que desiste.<br>Dou um sorriso malicioso para ele e seus olhos se prendem em meus lábios. Ele está com aquela mesma expressão em seu rosto. Uma que vem se repetindo cada vez mais ao longo dessas semanas. Uma que parece dizer que ele está tentando se lembrar de algo, mas não consegue. E toda vez que ele faz isso eu tento arrastar a tristeza que insiste em tentar rastejar para meu peito. E raiva, raiva por esse maldito universo e esse maldito destino terem me tirado a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu.

Ele ainda está olhando fixo para mim e eu não quero nada além de colocar um sorriso em seu rosto. Me levanto num salto e estendo a mão para ele. Sua expressão se quebra e ele parece um pouco confuso quando me olha.  
>- Hã? Você disse alguma coisa? - ele pergunta, o rosto um pouco aturdido.<br>- Você já terminou de comer? - pergunto, surpresa pela minha voz conseguir soar tão casual. Mas eu sempre fui boa em esconder minhas emoções. - Porque eu realmente não quero passar o dia aqui, se é esse o seu grande plano para hoje.  
>Finalmente ele parece ter voltado ao normal. Seu rosto voltou ao que poderíamos chamar de "normal do Simon". Sem muitas preocupações na vida. Essa foi sempre uma das coisas que eu mais gostei nele. Quando as coisas ficavam difíceis no nosso mundo que era sempre tão cheio de problemas, eu poderia olhar pra ele e tentar absorver um pouco da sua calma. Talvez ele não estivesse tão calmo por dentro como parecia estar por fora, mas o simples fato dele conseguir esconder isso era bom. Algumas pessoas simplesmente não se importam se estavam ou não afetando as pessoas ao seu redor com suas reações exageradas.<br>Ele balança a cabeça e sorri um sorriso genuíno pra mim. Eu não resisto e sorrio de volta.  
>- Esse realmente não era o meu plano - ele diz, se levantando e caminhando em direção ao caixa. Ele olha pra mim por sobre o ombro e diz - Eu só tenho que pagar e então nós podemos ir.<br>Eu vou atrás dele e digo - Espera eu também vou pagar. Por que afinal eu também comi, se você não percebeu.  
>- Hoje você não paga nada, fui eu que convidei, esqueceu? - ele diz e entrega algumas notas para a garota do caixa.<br>- Sim, eu não esqueci. Mas eu não vou sair me aproveitando de você, eu sei que você está guardando dinheiro e…  
>- Não - ele me interrompe - eu estava guardando, para a universidade. Mas eu realmente não acho que eu vá precisar mais não é? - ele ergue uma sobrancelha - Ou a Clave tem algum tipo de Universidade de Caçadores de Sombra e eu não sabia?<br>- Nós temos um tipo de Universidade. Usamos parar treinar nossas habilidades e…  
>- E eu tenho que pagar por ela? - ele pergunta.<br>- Bem, não. Não é como uma universidade mundana. Mas você pode precisar do seu dinheiro não precisa…  
>- Então, problema resolvido. Eu posso gastar o meu dinheiro como eu quiser e agora eu estou pagando nosso almoço. - ele se vira em direção a porta e estende o braço dobrado para mim.<br>- Você me permite, senhorita? - ele diz com um sorriso sugestivo.  
>Eu rio um pouco e entrelaço o meu braço com dele. Me aconchegando a ele e sentindo o calor que emana de seu corpo. Não mais frio. Não mais sobrenatural. Nós andamos em direção a porta e ele a abre com o braço que está vago.<br>- Pronta? - ele diz e sorri.  
>- Pronta. - eu sorrio de volta.<p>

Nós andamos para a rua e somos envolvidos pelo dia frio e nublado que está fazendo em Nova York. As pessoas na rua, como sempre nessa cidade, estão um pouco apressadas. Vendedores ambulantes estão anunciando seus produtos e executivos de terno fazem uma fila na barraca de cachorro quente. Alguns esbarram em nós, mas eu não me importo com isso, Simon está ao meu lado, e uma calma se instala dentro de mim.  
>Com ele, eu sempre vou estar pronta.<p> 


End file.
